stolen kisses
by orgy123
Summary: stuck in a boarding school ashley and Ms.spencer carlin have more than stolen kisses its a new story check it out and i don't own anything except for michelle
1. Chapter 1

"Are you implying a bet" hazel eyes glared on to chocolate eyes "maybe I am." Chelsea interrupted the girls from making the worst mistake of their lives. "girls I don't think thats such a good idea. Were talking about ruining a good relationship and their human beings with feelings. Plus Ashley thats your sister" Ashley getting annoyed by Chelsea's antics.

"look Chelsea my sister deserves this. She didn't ask me how I felt about coming to this stupid boarding school... and I know ms. Spencer Carlin is interested in me." Kyla got up and went towards ashley "so are we doing this bet or what. Cause I really want to see your face when you loose." ashley got up and took her hand out "I'm in. The bet goes for 300 bucks plus a whole day wearing just lingerie for the loser" Kyla liking the idea shook hands with Ashley. "you are so going to loose Davies."

Ashley grinning let go of Kyla's hand as she saw Spencer coming towards them "Hello girls. I see that Kyla and Ashley are getting along just great." Ashley glaring at Spencer "so I see your done satisfying my lovely sister Michelle. Did you fuck her really good?" Spencer grabbed Ashley's arm and strolled her down to her office where she sat her down forcefully. "WHAT ME AND YOUR SISTER DO IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS GOT IT!!" angry, ashley got up from the chair and went straight towards Spencer. "oh believe me it's not my business, but there is business between you and I." ashley said as she winked at her art teacher.

A dumbfounded Spencer didn't know what to do. She turned her gaze away from Ashley "there is no business with us because I'm your teacher and your sister's girlfriend. Thats it... okay." Spencer started getting nervous she didn't know why and yet she was.

Ashley got closer to Spencer. Lifting her chin with her fingers "Spencer, we know there is way more than that between us. I can feel it by the way you get around me. Tell me does my sister make you feel like this when she touches you?" Ashley's hand roamed down Spencer's neck on to her torso. Spencer closed her eyes taking in this new feeling that Ashley was evoking inside of her.

Ashley leaned in letting her lips linger on Spencer's cheek. "don't try and deny that you don't want me spence. I want you so bad just like you" ashley whispered against spencer's cheek. She lay a small kiss. Spencer let a small moan out of her dry lips.

Opening her eyes. Blue orbs gazed into chocolate ones. Licking her lips Ashley took that as a sign to move in and claim those lips. The became closer with each breath as soon as lips were merely centimeters apart a knock interpreted them and Spencer gained conscience at was going on and immediately separated herself from Ashley.

"hello, Spence are you in there? its me Michelle" a quiet voice spoke behind the door.

A scared spencer responded "yyea...I'm in ..here" Ashley just stood there grinning as she heard spencer. "well would you unlock this door" Michelle said a bit agitated. Spencer walked slowly to the door trying to make a good excuse up "coming" Unlocking the door ashley sat on the chair facing towards the wall. She couldn't bare seeing her sister "hey babe, I came by to drop this off and this.." giving Spencer a kiss Michelle noticed someone else in the room " am I interrupting something." spencer noticed that ashley sat quietly and decided to answer for both of them "no...I..yea, but were almost finishing." uneasiness crept through spencer as she saw ashley's backside arise from the chair.

"dear sister you never intrude. It's always a delight to have you" an innocent ashley answered as she turned to face spencer and her sister. "Ashley, what are you doing here" Michelle said turning her gaze from ashley to spencer. Spencer feeling obligated answered "Michelle me and ashley were discussing this project for class" feeling a little skeptical michelle turned her gaze to spencer. "spencer, if ashley is behaving bad than you should tell me because I know that ashley doesn't give a shit about school"

An angered ashley walked towards her sister "oh really since when do you know what I care about huh. Last I checked I never cared about coming to this fucking school and look I'm here aren't I, but it never was because of me. It was because of you. You don't care fuck about me!" ashley screamed feeling the tears in her eyes. Michelle to stunned didn't know what to say so she left running through the door spilling tears from her eyes.

"ashley, what the hell is your problem. She is your sister. How can you treat her like that. She is doing the best she can for you and for her. Give her a break." ashley still angered got up to spencer face "what the fuck do you know about me. You don't know shit about me. Why do you care ? When just a few minutes ago you were willing to fuck me." upon hearing this spencer smacked ashley's face "Get out now!" ashley placed a hand over her red cheek " with pleasure" she reached for the knob "oh just to let you know I like it rough" she winked towards spencer and left leaving a angered and frustrated spencer.


	2. Chapter 2

"good morning students" Spencer spoke loudly so everyone in the class could hear her even the sleeping people. "Good morning ms. Carlin" the class shouted. "everyone take your seats as I take roll."

"Kyla"

"here"

"Chelsea"

"here"

"Sam"

"here"

"Ashley"

"..."

"Ashley... okay can any one care to explain to me where Ashley is?" "..." frustration erupted through Spencer's body. She let out a sigh closing her eyes.

" good morning Spencer" Ashley said with a seductive smirk. Spencer opened her eyes revealing a very sexy Ashley. 'what is she wearing thats against school rules, but look at those legs and those abs. No spencer, bad spencer you love her sister michelle' Spencer thought a she licked her lips.

"see something you like Spence" Ashley said giving her wink.

Spencer manage to turn her eyes away from her "Ashley, why are you late to class?, ...why.. are you wearing those ...clothes their against school rules? and its ms. Carlin" Ashley got closer to spencer. "don't you like it... I.. wore this for you" she innocently whispered and pouting at the same time. Spencer remembered that they were in this class "Ms. Davies make sure this is the last time you wear those clothes to my class and come tardy, understood" ashley only nodded "I understand..Ms. Carlin" she said as she sat in the first row of desks. She crossed her legs giving spencer a full view of them.

Spencer not wanting to fall in temptation at looking at her legs turned her view to the white board writing down directions for class. "Students I want you to draw something that can be anything, but could show passion and at the same time show something that is part of your life. These projects will be do next time, but we will work on them today in class"

the class moaned out of hatred. "teacher why are we doing this" one of the students asked.

Spencer smiled "well because I am your teacher and this is what I want you to do. You do it or you fail" A grinning ashley raised her hand trying to get spencer's attention "Ms. Carlin I need your help"

Spencer wanted to ignore her, but couldn't since she was the teacher "ashley, you just have to draw why would you need help?" smirking ashley curled finger motioning her to come closer. Spencer got closer. "I need some inspiration and your it" whispered ashley into spencer's ear.

Eyes closed spencer liked the sensation that ashley was making her feel just by breathing in her ear. She let out a small moan where only her and ashley could hear.

Ashley whispered "so how about I stay after class and you inspire me?" she licked spencer's earlobe upon saying this. Spencer didn't know what her mind and mouth were thinking as she spoke "yyea...okkay" nibbling on her ear " some one's calling you" ashley whispered.

Awakening from her trance spencer looked around the class and saw kyla raising her hand.

"Ms. Carlin..ms.carlin..I need help" spencer returned her gaze to ash and saw her innocently smiling "you should go help her spence. Don't worry about us well have plenty of time"


	3. Chapter 3

**thanx alot for reviewing they mean alot so enjoy this chapter i might post more tomorrow  
**

The bell rang. Every student exited the class minus one indulging student. Ashley still sat in her seat as spencer collected all of the drawings the students left stacking them in piles. "so spence, how about we get started?" ashley questioned as she stood up and walked towards spencer.

Spencer remembering that ashley was still here froze in her position her back facing ashley. Ashley Slid her hands on top of spencer's while the front of her body was pushing on to spencer's back.

"what position do you like?" she whispered to spencer huskily. Spencer's eyes couldn't stay open with the feeling of ashley's lips against her ear.

Ashley grinned her lips still attached to her ear. Spencer had the compulsion of grabbing her and showing her what position she really did like, but opted it out knowing this wasn't right she opened her mouth to say something , but shut it as soon as she felt ashley's lips on her neck licking and sucking at her spot.

"mmm...ash" spencer heard herself say as ashley nipped at her neck. Her body rebelled, but her mind held a conscience of knowing this was bad. "aaash...ssstop" spencer said with a low voice. "No you want this" ashley mumbled against her skin.

Spencer knew if she let ashley keep going there wasn't going back and they would defiantly have sex. That would mean cheating on michelle and spencer couldn't do that. She opened her eyes "ash stop!" she turned around now facing ashley. "why are you doing this. I love your sister" a sighing spencer said while her hands ran through her hair.

Ashley reached for spencer's face meeting their gazes "you don't love my sister and I'm doing this because me and you having something special and I know you feel it so don't lie to me." she got closer. "no...no there is nothing between us because I'm older and I do love your sister. Don't you get it I'm just attracted to you thats... it nothing...more." spencer felt insecured as to what she was saying because she did feel something more for ashley more than attraction, but she couldn't go on those feelings because it wouldn't be right for ashley or michelle. Feeling trapped spencer softly pushed ashley back.

"spencer why are you lying to me ever since the first day we lay eyes on each other there was always something more and still... is." ashley didn't know where all these words were coming from, but they just kept on slipping out.

She remembered the first day she arrived to the school.

" _It looks like we're here. Welcome to your new school you're going to love it!" michelle said excitedly . Ashley only managed to scoff at her words thinking they were all bullshit. "michelle why do I have to come here. I could've of just gone to a public school than this piece of shit." _

"_ashley for your info no public school wanted you and with your records your lucky this piece of shit accepted you plus you'll get to finally meet spencer." scowling at her words ashley got out of the car. "who's spencer" unloading the car michelle gave her an annoyed look. "spencer, my girlfriend I talk about her like almost everyday to you" ashley rolled her eyes. " well excuse me for not really caring who my sister fucks" dropping the luggage michelle got closer. "ashley! That was so uncalled for. You don't even know her." as michelle said those words spencer appeared behind ashley. _

_" hey baby" michelle said as she went up to spencer giving her a hug and blocking her view so ashley wouldn't see her. As they hugged they got into a total make out. Ashley got annoyed and irritated "uh.. hello" _

_michelle let go of spencer giving ashley a good view of spencer. Ashley gazed spencer up and down liking everything that she was seeing . To her beautiful eyes and down to those well toned legs. Licking her lips she lifted her gaze noticing that spencer was also checking her out._

_Spencer lifted her blue eyes to meet with the most beautiful chocolate eyes she had ever gazed into. She had a blushed coming on when she noticed that ashley was smirking at her._

"_spencer, this is my sister ashley. The one I talked to you about" michelle's voice interrupted spencer staring contest with ashley. _

_"huh, what did you say?" spencer asked blushing "I said this is my sister ashley" michelle said with a peeved expression. Knowing that spencer wasn't paying attention to her. "oh, nice to finally meet you ashley" spencer said sticking out her hand. Ashley with out hesitation took her hand into her own feeling this warmth of desire run through her body and she felt that spencer felt the same too because her eye color changed into a lustful color. _

_Michelle feeling a little left out interrupted them again. "so shall we get her settle in" spencer not wanting to let go of ashley's hand did it trying hard not to show any signs of disappointment . Ashley catching on to spencer's facial expression winked at her. Spencer nodded her head side to side smiling and trying hard to shake off her blush._

Returning back to the present ashley grabbed spencer's hand. "every time I touch you I feel a fervent desire to just kiss you and have you against me and you feel the same. just like the first time we touched." spencer stared deep into ashley's chocolate orbs deciding if she should kiss her or run. Ashley got closer laying her hand on to spencer's cheek. "look me in the eyes and tell me you don't feel anything for me?"


	4. Chapter 4

** SO THANKS FOR REVIEWS THEY HELP ALOT AND IT'S KINDA OF SHORT, BUT I'LL POST MORE LATER**

Without thinking spencer grabbed on to ashley's head smashing their lips together. Lips connected as their tongues searched amongst each other. Spencer reached down to ashley's tight firm ass giving it a squeeze as she lifted her up on to the desk. Papers and pencils were all pushed off onto the floor as ashley laid on top of the desk with spencer on top of her in between her legs.

"why do you do this to me?" spencer's husky voice spoke above ashley lips. Ashley not wanting spencer to back out kissed her.

Spencer's arousal was beginning to become more ferocious making her kisses become more needy and harder.

Spencer moved her lips down to her jawline and then to her neck where her tongue begin it's movements making ashley moan with want."ugh...spence...uh" hearing ashley's voice made spencer lick and suck with more desire.

Her hands were roaming ashley's body from her breasts to her legs. "you..want..me" ashley said raspingly.

Spencer lifted her gaze so she now was staring right into dark chocolate eyes. "If I say no, what would you do?" a challenging spencer asked.

A grin appeared on ashley's face "come here" ashley said as she pointed to her lips. Spencer got closer, lips were inches apart. "It wasn't a question" ashley whispered then she licked her lips barely touching spencer's lips.

Going insane spencer kissed her as her hands went to the hem of her shirt and going under it. She could feel ashley's soft skin.

Ashley felt spencer hands nearing to where she needed them the most her tender breasts. "keep...going your..so ...close" a lustful ashley said.

Spencer reached up to the covered breasts messaging them as hard nipples were forming. "you..mm like ..thisss" spencer mumbled against her lips.

Ashley was getting more into the intense feeling that was forming, but then she remembered her bet. _'wait this isn't the bet. The bet was that I have to get spencer to fall in love with me and break up with my sister and she hasn't done any of that yet. I have to stop this.' _ she reached for spencer's hand and stopped her movements. Spencer lifted her gaze up to her's. "whats wrong" spencer questioned a she started feeling frustrated. Ashley then started sitting up moving spencer off of her. "spence, I know you want me and I want you, but we have a small problem your still with my sister and you said you loved her" ashley said as she started adjusting her clothes to look more presentful.

Spencer caught off guard as to why she was acting like that. "excuse me! Are you serious. You're the one that came on to me knowing I was going out with your sister. So don't feed me that bullshit" she frustratingly yelled. Ashley got closer. "well then you're going have to change that and make it true by breaking up with her." she whispered softly and innocently.

Angry spencer went up to her door opening it "get out! I can't handle a child like you. Out now!" ashley grabbed her things and went for the exit. "oh poor spencer you want this child, but your too scared to do anything about. Come to me when you're done with my sis and I'll handle you're sexual frustration" she winked and left.


	5. Chapter 5

sorry this is short but i'm in a hurry 

Kneeled on the floor she started picking the papers up._ ' I can't believe her. She's the one that came on to me and started to seduce me. I just don't get it first she wants me and then she leaves me. I shouldn't be feeling this. I'm with her sister and I love michelle. She's everything that ashley isn't, but then again ashley's her own way and thats what I like about her_.' spencer had a small grin on her face as michelle entered.

"are you thinking about me?" michelle seductively said as she got closer to her. Spencer looked up to her breaking her own thoughts. She stood up and got closer to wrapping her arms around her waist. " I always think about you" '_but I think about your sister more_'

michelle liking the answer leaned in and gave spencer a soft gentile kiss. "you better" she said as she rubbed her nose against spencer's.

"what are you doing here?" spencer whispered against michelle lips. "well if you must know then I came by to see this hot, beautiful, and sexy girlfriend of mine."

spencer kissed her cheek. "And may I ask where this girlfriend of yours is?" michelle started giggling while still having her arms around spencer's neck. "if I tell you where she is you promise not to steal her away from me?" she whispered softly. Spencer lifted one hand up. "I promise I won't steal her. Girl scout's honor." Michelle leaned into spencer's ear. "I don't believe you, but I'll tell you that she has blond hair, nice long legs, and the most dazzling bluest eyes that I have ever seen. Have you seen her by any chance?"

Ashley watched through the door._'Why does michelle get to touch her like that it should be me not her. Spencer wants me this I know. why won't she just leave her already and get us out this misery. Spencer is going to leave my sister and be eating out of my palm. It just a matter of days.'_ ashley notice spencer staring at her. She winked at her direction.


	6. Chapter 6

_ **So I wrote this chapter in a hurry because my play is today and I'm just nervous and excited. So thanx again for the reviews and wish me luck**_

" I hope you're talking about me ?" spencer whispered as she still held her gaze with ashley. "spencer. It's always been you, but can we just hug each other like this for a couple seconds." Michelle whispered softly against spencer's neck.

Spencer simply nodded her head agreeing with michelle. Ashley grinned taking this moment as a perfect time to tease spencer. She lifted her finger up to her lips and started tracing them. Her finger slowly moved down on to her neck letting it drop down to the valley of her breast. Spencer could only stare with want and need in her eyes.

Her finger reached her abdomen and slowly descended down onto her skirt. When she finally reached the edge of her skirt she lifted it up revealing more skin. Soon that finger was entering in between her smooth strong thighs.

Spencer stared in amazement. She could feel the want down her center. Ashley moved her finger inside her core while biting her lip and eyes closed.

"spencer are you okay?" michelle asked feeling spencer shiver in their embrace. Spencer just nodded not wanting michelle to see ashley slowly fingering herself. She wrapped michelle more closer to her. "I'm fine. I just like being in your arms." '_but I would like to be alone with ashley. I can't stop myself from looking at her even though I shouldn't, but she's touching herself and I...I...I ...have to keep on staring with this need inside me.' _

Ashley opened her eyes and saw desire and want in spencer's eyes. She removed her finger from her center and lifted up to her lips where she kissed it and blew a kiss to spencer. She decided to leave before michelle caught her, but before she left she mouthed 'love me'

Spencer closed her eyes as she saw ashley leave. Images repeating in her mind of ashley and the way her finger moved amongst her body. She imagine her mouth on ashley's body and not her finger. "spencer are you sure you're okay?" michelle asked


	7. Chapter 7

**SO I thank you all for the reviews and I really hope spencer can show ashley how this game is truly played don't you think?**

Spencer removed herself from michelle's embrace. "Oh, believe me when I say I'm good its because I'm good." she said with a dreamy smile knowing she was talking about how ashley made her feel. Michelle lifted her hand grazing spencer's cheek. "your so beautiful."michelle whispered softly. Spencer closed her eyes enjoying her girlfriend's caresses. "mmm...not as beautiful as you." she opened her eyes and her grin disappeared because she wanted so much to see michelle, but instead she saw ashley.

Michelle noticed how spencer's expressions changed so fast and wanted to ask, but decided to drop it. "so how about you come over this weekend?" michelle asked seductively as she caressed spencer's cheek.

"I would love to, but isn't ashley going home this weekend?" spencer asked hoping that she would say yes. Michelle nodded her head. "yea she is, but that doesn't mean we can't do things." michelle got closer tracing spencer's lips with her finger. " ashley is a big girl she can take care of herself. Don't you think?" michelle asked wrapping her arms around spencer's neck. "Y...Yes. D...Defiantly." '_she is one hell of a big girl and I wouldn't mind showing her big girl things' _A grin appeared on spencer's face. Michelle saw spencer's grin as a good sign, but she had know idea that the sly grin was not intended for her, but for her sister.

"if you insist then I must not decline. It would be very rude of me not to visit you in your humble home."_ 'and of course ashley. This weekend is going to be a very interesting. I'm so going to get back at ashley for teasing me.' _

"good, so I will see you tomorrow and please wear that school girl outfit that you have stashed in your closet." michelle said pouting hoping spencer would say yes. '_that sounds like a good outfit. Since ashley likes to tease me with her apparel than I should do the same thing. See if she likes a taste of her own medicine. At the end of the day she will be eating out of my palm or...other places?' _

"I like the sound of that." spencer said as she gave her girlfriend a peck on the lips. "okay so I'll be seeing you tomorrow." michelle gave her another peck on the lips. She went towards the door and blew a kiss at spencer as she left.

Spencer ran her hand through her hair as she sat on top of her desk. _' I'm so going to get back at ashley for torturing me with her body. I can't believe she would do that behind her sister's back. She likes to play games and I know that I will be winning her in her game'_

" why the big smile?. Don't tell me your thinking about me. I feel so special." ashley's voice made spencer move her gaze towards her. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be getting ready for your bedtime? Little girls like yourself shouldn't be in here past school hours. Don't you think?" ashley moved to where spencer was and stood in between her legs. "Maybe I need someone to tuck me in. Would you like to be that person?" ashley whispered seductively as her finger twirled a brown curl, which belong to her.

Spencer pulled ashley more closer. "No, I don't tuck in selfish small minded girls like yourself Missy." spencer whispered on top of ashley's lips.

Spencer then moved ashley aside and moved towards the door opening it for ashley. "thats to bad because I was hoping. I would be the one tucking you one." ashley said as she went past spencer.

Spencer smiled. "believe me when I say I'll be the one tucking you in." she murmured to herself. Spencer grabbed her belongings and headed to her dorm. As she passed the hallways she saw ashley with chelsea. "good night girls. Have sweet dreams...oh and don't let the bed bugs bite." she said this sending a wink towards ashley's direction.

"thank you miss. Carlin, I hope you have good and delicious dreams as well." ashley slyly said. Spencer got closer to ashley's ear and whispered. "you and I both know I will have dreams about...yo...ur sister." she then left a stunned ashley gawking behind.

"ugh I can't believe the nerves her. Who does she think she is? No one can beat me at my own game. NOONE!" ashley walked back and forth. "ashley, I don't think that your bet was such a good idea. She's your sister's girlfriend." ashley halted her movments and stared at chelsea. "well since my sister says that spencer's loves her so much then I should make sure that spencer really loves her and you and I both know that this is the only way. I'm just trying to look out for my sister's interest." ashley said innocently.


	8. Chapter 8

_**So I'm sorry it's short and thanks for the reviews I'll post more probably later again thanx for reviews. **_

"fuck fuck fuck" michelle whispered to herself as she gathered papers stuffing them inside her work bag. She grabbed her things and exited the room.

_'she wants me, she doesn't want me, she wants me, she doesn't want me, she wants me'_ Her thoughts were disrupted as her flower had no more petals and her sister came barging in. "Michelle don't you knock. Its not nice to barge into rooms without knocking I could've been doing naughty things." ashley offensively spoke.

"look ash I don't have time for your bullshit. I just came to tell you that I have an emergency meeting and I'm going to be gone all weekend." ashley stood up from her bed and went towards the door holding on to the door knob. "Is that it or do you want me to congratulate you on something I don't care or wish to care about?" michelle got closer to ash. "I'm trusting you in staying by yourself and you know the rules right?... but if you would like I could get babysitter for you?" ashley grabbed onto michelle's arm pushing her out. "yea. I know the rules okay so you can leave now!" she said as she slammed the door on her face. Michelle sighed and reached for her cellphone. She dialed Spencer's number, but was stopped by the knocking on the door.

Michelle opened the door and there stood spencer in all her glory and school uniform. Her short short skirt revealing those sexy long legs , short blouse uncovering that soft skin where her navel laid, and her hair put into two straight pigtails. Michelle stood there as drool lift her mouth. "S..ssspppencer" spencer smirked as she got closer to her girlfriend. "I think we should play dress up" she spoke as she twirled her pigtail. Michelle pulled her into a kiss as spencer pushed her against the door.

Ashley came down the stairs and noticed her sister kissing a girl._' I cant believe michelle would cheat on spencer especially with someone that goes to my school and is younger than her, but damn look at those legs...Why does michelle always get the good ones' _she cleared her throat hoping her sister would understand and stop her movements from straggling the poor girl. " I thought you had and important meeting you had to go."

michelle rested her head against spencer's. "Fuck, I forgot." she then lifted her lips up to spencer's ear "I'm so so so sorry, but I have to go and I need to ask you a favor." spencer sighed feeling frustration attacking her body. "fine, but you so owe me."

"I promise to make it up to you and would you do me the favor of taking care of ashley while I'm gone for the weekend? Its just two days Please."

spencer's soft smile instantly turned into a small smirk upon hearing ashley's name. "of course I would look after ashley. We do need some bonding time." michelle leaned in and gave her small kiss and then left.

Ashley watched her sister leave _' great now I have to get rid of her fuck buddy'_ Spencer shut the door still giving ashley her back. "Um...Hello my sister just left. That means you can leave too...unless you want to continue your makeout session with me and believe me I am a way, but way better kisser than her."

_'she does have a point. Her lips are way softer and that thing she does with her tongue...'_ returning back to realty spencer slowly turned around. Ashley's gaze went up from her legs to her face surprised to see it was spencer. "SPENCER!"


	9. Chapter 9

_**so i wrote this chapter for all you devoted fans and reviewers and thank you thank you thank you and thank you for reviews i would like to dedicate this chapter to my crush. i hope you enjoy it.**_

"are you surprised?" spencer whispered as she bit down on her lip. Ashley slowly descended down the last steps of the stairs. "No...just amazed how good you look, but I can do better." she said getting more closer to spencer.

Spencer smiled lifting an eyebrow. "oh really and how would you beat this?" she said pointing down her body. Ashley lifted her shirt off her body and then her pants leaving her in red lingerie.

" the way your looking at me tells me that I was right." ashley huskily whispered. Spencer lifted her gaze from ashley's body up to her face as ashley was walking closer towards her. "Who says I was looking at you. I could have been looking at something else." ashley leaned her lips on to spencer's ear. "I don't think your telling the truth." spencer moved a step backwards backing up to the door. "Y..yyour wrong ...because..." spencer didn't know what to say anymore. Ashley got more closer to her closing any distance that could separate them. "because of what?" she softly whispered upon spencer's lips.

Spencer closed her eyes._' I can't let her beat me, but...this feels so good...but your with michelle remember.'_ spencer opened her eyes and saw that ashley was leaning in towards her wanting to kiss her, but spencer moved away letting ashley collied with the door. " fuck... what the hell is the matter with you?" ashley angrily spoke. Spencer could only giggle. "thats what you get for trying to compete with me."

ashley slyly smiled as she gazed at spencer. "so you think this is funny?" she said as she reached behind her back unclasping her bra. Spencer stood there staring at ashley's actions. "I...uh...I" ashley felt her bra straps sliding down her arms, but not leaving her breasts. "what was that...I can't hear you." ashley spoke softly. Spencer opened her mouth again expecting words to come out, but nothing came out.

"spencer..spencer..spencer...tsk tsk. Shame on you" ashley said as her hands started moving down the bra straps revealing more of her luscious tan breasts. Spencer got closer to ashley. "why is it a shame on me?" she huskily asked as she felt her own arousal beginning to grow. Ashley rid of the bra straps put her hands on the bra holding the bra to her breasts. "well, you're about to commit a sin and its going to be a very naughty one." Ashley said as she bit down on her lip. Spencer reached for ashley's arms pulling her closer to her. "If that is the case than I must confess when I go to church." she then kissed her with so much passion and ashley did the same thing letting the bra fall on the floor as she wrapped her arms around spencer's neck.

Spencer let her hands wonder on the soft tan backside that belong to lustful ashley. Each kiss was becoming more feverish sending waves of desire through each girl. Spencer removed her lips from her lips and moved them down to her neck. "ugh...that...fffeeels..so ...so ..good." ashley whispered as her hands laid on her head. Spencer switched them sides so now ashley was against the door. she then lifted her up wrapping her legs around her waist.

_'crap...crap...this isn't the plan...ooh..tthat feels good...but we can't do it because thats not the bet. __Ashley your going to stop this right now...okay maybe a couple more seconds won't hurt.' _her thoughts were broken once she felt spencer's mouth moving down her torso. "mmm. You taste so...so good ash...mmm" spencer kissed her down the valley of her breast. "your so beautiful." spencer whispered on her skin.

Ashley then pushed spencer a side. "I told you I could beat you" ashley spoke. Spencer regained her composure and looked at ashley in the eyes. "don't flatter yourself. You never know if I was just trying to get in your pants." spencer felt a smile on her face when she said those words, but her mind was another story. _'fuck...she did it again. She always does this to me, but it stops right now._'

spencer then pushed ashley against the door. "why are you such a tease...huh... why do you do this to me? You like playing don't you, but this game is starting to get a little dull don't you think?" ashley moved her head to the side as spencer tried to kiss her on the lips.

"This game is only dull because you're to blame. You say I'm a tease well at least I'm not the cheater." spencer grabbed ashley's chin forcing her to look at her. They stared into each other eyes getting closer without them noticing. They soon felt each others lips moving softly. Ashley started moving her head to the side trying to break the kiss, but spencer wouldn't let her pulling her more closer.

They rested their foreheads together breathing warm air on to each other lips. "I would only cheat with you." spencer whispered as she soon claimed her lips again. Ashley then moved her lips on to her cheek. " And I would only tease with you." she whispered on to her ear as she then moved her lips down onto her neck.

Both girls were busy to notice Michelle enter through the back door of the kitchen. "shit where did I put that folder." she walked around the kitchen and entered through the leaving room heading on to the stair case. She stopped her movements as soon as her eyes laid on spencer pushing a bare chested ashley against the door. _' what no...this isn't happening. Its ...its ...my spencer with my sisiter...why...why...no...I can't be here.'_ she went back through the kitchen and exited through the back door slamming it hard.

"mmm...wait did you hear that?"


	10. Chapter 10

** SO THIS CHAPTER IS FOR YOU GUYS I HOPE YOU ENJOY AND THANK YOU FOR REVIEWS THEY HELP ALOT ANYWAYS READ AND REVIEW AND THANKS AGAIN**

Spencer lifted her gaze. "I didn't hear anything." she said as she lean in again, but ashley stopped her.

"I heard something." spencer sighed feeling really frustrated. "ash I didn't hear anything" ashley then closed her eyes processing everything that had happen. "spence...you're with my sister" spencer stepped away from ashley. "ash, I just can't help myself when I'm around you. I just have this urge to grab you and kiss you until I'm without air."

ashley smiled with out evening knowing as she got closer to spencer. " I feel the same, but we can't do anything until you decide what you want... me or my sister because I just can't be with you." spencer walked towards her, but ashley stepped back. "I just want you to know that I really do want you ash." ashley went towards the staircase. "then just decide." she whispered as she went up the stairs before spencer could reach her. Spencer saw her go and felt guilt overcome her _'she's right I just can't be with both, but I want her more than anything... ...even her sister'_ A goofy smile appeared on her face as she then ran up the stairs towards ashley's room.

Ashley sat inside her room by the door. Her head on her hands. _'I'm not suppose to be feeling this...I can't fall for her its not right and its just to complicated. If only she would just choose me' _she heard the door knock. "ash open up we need to talk." ashley stood up and slightly opened the door. "theres nothing else to say." a tired ashley spoke. Spencer not budging . "I choose you and only you." ashley pulled her smashing their lips together.

Spencer began moving them towards the bed. Ashley gasp once she felt spencer push her on the bed. "theres no one I rather be with ash...no one" spencer than stood up from the bed and started slowly stripping her clothes away. Removing each article of clothing she started revealing her body and only stood in her black lacy bra and matching thong. Ashley stood up and approached her. She lifted her hands up to spencer's face. "I love how soft your skin is." she then moved her hand down and released her blond hair from her pigtails and let it flow down her back. " you're so beautiful spencer." ashley moved her hands to spencer's backside and slowly moved up to her bra clasp and unclasped it.

Spencer felt shivers run down her body feeling ashley's hands on her body. Ashley put her hands on top of her shoulders moving the bra straps down her arms. Once the bra was removed her hands when up her arms again on to her shoulders down to her torso. Spencer's breath quickened feeling ashley's hands so close to where they were desired the most. "I...I..want you." ashley lifted her gaze from spencer's creamy breast to her blue lustful eyes.

She then leaned in connecting her lips to soft moist ones. They soon started moving on to the bed. Spencer laid ashley on the bed. "My heart is beating for you." ashley then moved her hand on to spencer's chest and felt her heart thumping hard. Smiling, ashley moved her hand on to her neck bringing her down to her where their lips connected once again.

Spencer moved her lips on to her cheek and down to her neck. She sucked and licked the very spot that drove ashley crazy. She moved downwards to her tan breast laying kisses until reaching that soft hard bud savoring it with her mouth. She then moved on to the other one taking her time as her hand journeyed down on to her navel. "uh..spence...I..ugh..nneed...yyou.." ashley huskily whispered. Understanding spencer then moved her hand on to her thong and removed it. She then moved her hand onto her mound and open her moist lips. "you're so wet" spencer whispered in her ear.

Her fingers moved on to the bundle of nerves moving in a circular motion. "yes...spence...ugh.." spencer moved her mouth down her navel reaching on to her womanhood. She then replaced her fingers with her mouth. Sucking and licking on her clit. "uh...ahh...That feeeeeels ...sso...gggoooood"

Spencer licked all her juices before entering her with two fingers. "ugh...ssspence" she started moving slowly feeling ashley's tight walls. "you feel so tight" spencer whispered on her lips, but then felt her innocence and stopped her movements. Ashley opened her eyes. "your a...virgin" Spencer confusingly spoke as she was removing her hand, but was stopped by ashley's hand on top of hers. "I need you...please" Spencer stared at her looking deeply into her eyes. Giving up she kissed her and continued on with her movements pushing her fingers in more faster and deeper ripping her innocence. "ah...uh...spencerrrr...I...II'm...sso...ccclose" spencer moved her gaze on to ashley's face. "open your eyes" ashley opened her eyes as spencer felt her walls tighten around her fingers.

"Sssspennccer!" ashley screamed as she felt spencer hit that right spot. Spencer saw a tear leave ashley's eye and kissed it. "why didn't you tell me?" she murmured as she kissed her cheek and her lips. Ashley regain conscious and smiled. "you never asked." spencer giggled as she kissed her shoulders.

"spence" spencer then lifted her head up meeting ashley's a gaze. "can I...um... with you?" a blushing ashley whispered. "you don't have to ask ash, but are you sure you want to do this?" ashley leaned in kissing her as they switched positions. Ashley kissed down her neck tasting the sweet salty sweat that belong to spencer. "I want to do what you did to me." ashley murmured as she descended down to spencer's thong. Pulling it down ashley could smell spencer's arousal. "looks like I'm not the only one thats wet." she whispered on to spencer as her tongue dug in to her hole licking up the cum that leaked out of her. "ugh...ash...yyyess..uh...mmm" ashley then went up kissing her. "I want you to cum with me." she opened more of spencer legs going in between. Clits combined as ashley started moving giving them more friction on their clits. Spencer then moved her hands to her ass pulling her more into her. They both moved in sync as they gazed into each others eyes. Breathing becoming husky and rapid. "uh...ash...ugh" ashley moved her head down giving spencer a slow soft kiss.

Sweat forming on each other as their movements escalated rapidly. "I'm...uh...mmm...cccloosse" ashley whispered on her shoulder tasting spencer with each kiss and lick. Spencer still holding on to ashley feeling like she was about to explode. "mmme...ugh...tooo" both rocking with such force as they soon came. "Speeennnccerrr!" "Asshheellyyy!" they became into one when they felt their cum combine into one.

They laid there fulfilled. Ashley removed herself from spencer laying by her side. "wow...that...was..AMAZING" she said as her breathing started calming down. Spencer turned her body facing ashley. "it was ... beautiful and I've never felt this with...anybody." spencer said as she caressed ashley's face. Ashley smiled. "not even with my sister?" spencer closed her eyes and nodded her head side to side. "no...not even close as to what I experienced with you." ashley then moved closer giving her soft kiss. She laid her head on her chest listening to spencer's heart beat. " I want to be with you ash." spencer whispered. Ashley lifted her head and looked straight at spencer. "a...are you serious?" spencer then sat up taking in chocolate eyes. "of course I'm serious. What I feel for you is something more than I ever felt for your sister."

ashley looked down at the sheets not being able to face spencer._'I have to tell her about the bet because...I think I'm falling for her...' _

"ash are you listening to me?" ashley than lifted her gaze towards her.

"sorry I'm just thinking. How are we going to tell michelle?" spencer leaned in giving ashley a kiss. "you leave that up to me. How about we get some rest and...finish this up later?" ashley agreed nodding her head.

...

she drove and drove not knowing where to go. Flash backs of her sister and spencer kept repeating in her mind. Tears drifted down her cheeks. She stopped on the side of the road and got of the car. She walked around as more tears arrived. _'why would they do this to me...I loved them both so much and now... I don't even know what I feel...' _ she stopped her thoughts wiping the tears and rage started taking control of her as she started hitting her car. "Why! Its not fair!" she shouted as her hands beated her car turning red and bloody. She stopped her movements feeling numb and tired as she slowly descended down by her car. She hugged her knees resting her head on her arms. Tear after tear brought more memories of her and spencer's relationship. _' everything was lie she never loved me...everything was fake...' _

...

she opened her eyes feeling so warm. A goofy smile appeared on her face when she remembered the events of last night with ashley. She moved her eye sight to the other side of the bed and saw her. _' she looks gorgeous...I want her...I need her..._' she got closer to a sleepy ashley. She lifted her hand up to her face and her finger slowly traced her soft lips.

Ashley opened her eyes. "you're so beautiful." spencer whispered as ashley smiled. She leaned in giving her a soft gentle kiss. "mmm...not as much as you" ashley spoke on her lips. Spencer moved herself on top of her. "I like waking up like this...by your side." ashley lifted her hand and caressed spencer's face. "I feel the same way." they connected their lips softly kissing each other exploring this new passion that they encountered yesterday.

Spencer moved her lips to the side of her cheek laying a kiss there. "last night was my first time making love." spencer whispered as she looked at ashley. "I have never made love to anyone. I mean I have had sex, but with you it was more than sex. You were my first time ash and I want you to know that." ashley wrapped her arms around her neck bringing her in for kiss. "your my first and only... spencer." lips attached as everything around them drowned.

...

Michelle lifted her head up noticing that it was daytime. She lifted herself up feeling the pain in her hands. She got inside her car and grabbed her phone. "hi...um...madison...it's me..michelle can I come..by your office?" upon hearing her response she closed her phone and started her car. She arrived to the hospital and went straight to her best friend.

Madison opened the door expecting her cheery friend, but when she opened it she saw someone completely different. There stood michelle dirt stained face with red teary eyes. "michelle are you okay?" michelle simply nodded her head up and down. Madison grabbed her hands and noticed them bloody and bruised. "what happen and you better say something more than a nod." michelle opened her mouth, but then closed it. "mitchy please tell me what happen? You know that I love you...please." michelle looked up into madison's eyes. "t..ttthey..." she couldn't continue as the knot inside her throat became bigger making her cry hard. Madison grabbed on to her pulling her into a hug.


	11. Chapter 11

_**SO I KNOW I TOOK FOREVER TO REPOST, BUT I'M HAPPY THAT YOU GUYS LIKED THE LAST CHAPTER. THANKS AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS. I'LL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER LATER.**_

Madison couldn't stand seeing her friend like this. She had to know what was wrong with her and she had to know right now. "mitchy...I need you to tell me what happened. I want to help you...you know I love you right?" madison spoke in a whisper, but she really wanted to scream the last part. She wanted michelle to know that she in fact did really love her more than friends.

Michelle lifted her gaze looking into madison's eyes. "I...I trusted them...I thought..she... lloved me." madison took a step back from her. "who are you talking about?"

michelle stood up. "ashley and spencer!" she screamed. Confusion spread on madison's face. "what did they do?" michelle closed her eyes. "I saw ...them...I saw...them!" michelle spoke as she wrapped her arms around herself. Madison got closer to her. "what were they doing?" she asked afraid of michelle's response.

"T..tthey...wwere..kissing." she whispered feeling pain rise through her remembering that awful memory.

Michelle looked at madison and saw her expression change from shocked to anger. "WHAT! I can't...believe them. How could they do this to you?" she screamed as she got closer to her wrapping her into a hug.

"I'm so so sorry...I'm so so sorry." madison whispered on top of her head as she heard michelle crying. Madison put her hands on her cheek lifting her gaze up towards her. "I'm so sorry. I would've never let that happened to you. I love you so much." she then leaned in giving her light kiss on her cheek. Michelle closed her eyes and pulled madison more closer to her.

"I'm so hurt...so hurt" michelle cried.

Spencer awoke hearing her phone ringing. "hello" she answered groggily. She sat up immediately upon hearing michelle's voice. "hey baby. I just called to let you know that I'm on my way." michelle talked, but she was hiding her pain and hurt behind her cheery voice. "oh...um...okay...um ...I'll be here" spencer answered as she started shaking ashley to wake up.

Michelle hung up as she then turned to madison. "I should get going." madsion then stood up from where she was sitting. "are you just going to be okay with that? She cheated on you! Why are you okay with this?" michelle went up to madison and grabbed her hand. "You think that I would be okay with this? What they did... hurt me a lot and its not going to stay like this. They're going to feel like I'm feeling right now." madison stared into her eyes.

"What are you planning on doing?" michelle simply smiled as she gathered her things she opened the door. "you'll see." she said as she shut the door behind her.

"spence...not now..I'm to sleepy." ashley mumbled. Spencer got up getting dressed. "Michelle is coming any minute." ashley quickly stood up upon hearing michelle's name. "oh shit ..oh shit ..why didn't you tell me before?" ashley said as she immediately dressed herself and started cleaning her bedroom. "well I was trying to tell you, but you were to sleepy."

ashley looked at her and smirked. "well maybe I wouldn't be to sleepy if someone wouldn't have kept kissing, licking and biting me." spencer got close to her. "oh really well...um...okay you're right, but if somebody wasn't to teaseling towards me than I wouldn't have done the things I did." ashley giggled as she went towards spencer pulling her into a soft kiss. "But I like the things you did." ashley spoke against her lips.

"mmm...me too." ashley give her one more kiss and moved away from her. "As much as I would like to go back under those covers and do things with you. We can't because you're still with me sister and last night meant something to me because it was my first time having sex and being with you ..spencer. I know you told me that it was your first time making love and it was nothing compared to the sex that you had before and I understand that because what happened was everything to me nothing mattered. Not my sister or the fact that your older than me." spencer engulfed her in hug. "I'm going to break up with your sister. I want to be with you." they both heard the closing of the front door downstairs and michelle's voice. "SPENCER! ASHLEY! I"M HOME!" both girls immediately separated themselves from each other. Michelle opened ashley's door. "hey girls. What are guys up to?" she said as she went up to spencer and gave her a short peck on the mouth.

" nothing just talking." spencer spoke as she looked at ashley.

"yyea...wwere.. just talking about politics." ashley said. _'politics are you fucking kidding me. I'm so stupid'_.

"politics?" michelle asked looking at spencer. "yeah...um...we were discussing...how we hate ...bush" uneasiness was killing spencer right now as michelle moved her gaze from her to ashley.

"wow. I had no idea that you liked talking about politics. I am amazed, ash." michelle spoke knowing that everyone in the room was lying. _'politics. Could they be anymore stupid. Do they think I'd fall for that.'_

"if you'd spend more time with me you would've known what I like and dislike... wouldn't you?" ashley spat at her hoping that her sister would stop with the questions. Michelle moved her gaze to spencer. "you see I like to spend my time with people that I respect and love...like my faithful, beautiful, and caring girlfriend...right spencer?"

spencer felt the pressure on her as both sisters stared at her waiting for an answer. "um...I...uh...michelle we need to talk." michelle moved closer to spencer lifting her hand to caress her cheek. "are you okay? You don't look so good." spencer nodded her head up and down reassuring her that she was fine. "yeah...yeah...fine...super. I just want to talk to you alone. " spencer said as she moved her gaze to ashley.

Ashley moved her gaze from spencer to michelle. "I need to go eat before we leave for school...yeah ..I'll leave you guys alone..bye" she then left leaving michelle and spencer alone.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk about?" michelle asked knowing the answer to her own question.


End file.
